


Shores

by Rakimaii



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character Death, F/M, My First Fanfic, Short, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakimaii/pseuds/Rakimaii
Summary: Prompt I had from a song. I'm new at writing so please forgive any mistakes. I might continue this but I'm not sure.





	Shores

It was her voice calling him that brought him to waters edge. Vilkas hesitated for a moment, doubt and fear breaking the hold she had over him. Her voice rang out again, the hypnotic melody of her song soothing the feelings away. He stepped further and raging waters roiled around him, bringing up vague shapes that broke apart as he glanced at them. He looked around desperately, struggling to maintain his balance in the terbulent water. The song continued,drawing him on and in the distance he could a figure rise up from the water then dive back down. 

He stopped, fear returning, and shivered. "Madness" he muttered and he turned, determined to head back to the shore. A woman rose out of the water before him and he started back, catching himself before he fell. Wiping his eyes of the stinging water, he looked at her and gaped, struck dumb by her beauty. Almond shaped eyes of a brilliant purplish blue regarded him curiously. She reached out and touched him, caressed his cheek with a delicately shaped hand. "I know you." He said shakily. He took a longer look at her, noting her womanish qualities ended at her waist. Waist down, her body was that of a fish, blueish scales glinting whenever the suns rays touched them, her long tail fin waving lazily below the water. A Siren. He dismissed the warnings that came with the thought. 

He grasped the hand caressing his cheek and kissed it, noted her eyes widened at his boldness. She smiled and before he could react, leaned forward and kissed him, soft lips pressing against his awkwardly. Pulling her closer, he deepened their kiss, desire and lust infusing every part of his body. She moaned against his mouth and he broke away from her lips, nuzzling her neck gently. His hands moved over her body, settling over her breasts, thumbs brushing against her nipples. She moaned again and she caught his gaze. He grinned slightly at her expression. She was giving him a hungry lust filled look. 

She pulled free of him, avoiding his attempt to grasp her again. "You belong to me." She said softly. He nodded in a daze. "Of course, love" He could think of nothing but her. She caught his gaze again, and softly, she began to sing. 

He could only watch as she drew closer, her singing once again holding his heart and mind hostage to its magic. She reached out and took him in her arms, surprisedly strong. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, and she hugged him tightly. Closing his eyes, he felt her pulling him deeper under the waves. He could still hear her singing and he was content, even as a red haze filled his mind and his breath was gone. 

Farkas walked the length of the shore, struggling to make out the tracks left behind in the darkness. He had been tracking Vilkas for a week, ever since he left Jorvaskr without explanaton. He stopped at one set, following it til it led to the crashing water. He touched it and drew the torch closer. "Please" he thought. "let these be someone else's" But closer scrutiny revealed a distinctive wolfhead imprint left by a boot heel. An imprint only left by those from the circle. Shaking, he, stood up, staring out towards the sea. "VILKAS!" He waited, heart pounding. The only answer was the roar of the surf. Hot tears coursed down his cheeks and he called out again. Grimacing, he struggled not to panick. He had to be here somewhere. He would wait for him. He would wait because Vilkas was his brother and he loved his family.

Wiping away his tears, he sat down in the sand, watching the waves roll in.


End file.
